


Kill it with fire

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, non-hydra Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Brock to the recuse, though he just wanted to sleep.(Just a small, silly one-shot)





	Kill it with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the mistakes in this if there is any, it is 1.30am when it was posted.

After being a way for over week, sleeping on a hard bed and in uncomfortable positions with 2 other people, Brock was happy to be sleeping his own bed once again, but that peace was shattered when a piecing scream followed by his name, causing the STRIKE Commando to leap from the bed and pulling his gun from down the side of the mattress. 

Hearing his name being screamed again, he ran towards where the noise was coming from the bathroom, with his gun up as he busted in the bathroom, “Darcy” he shouted, looking around the bathroom and finding nothing, he turned to Darcy to, “What hell are you screaming for” he asked annoyed, putting his gun down.

“Kill it, Kill it and burn it” Darcy shouted, as she pointed in to the bathtub where there was a large hairy spider sitting in the middle of the tub, “It’s a spider, it will be gone later” he said with a roll of his eyes, as he went to leave the bathroom noticed that Darcy refused to move.

Sighing to himself, Brock knew he was going to need to get rid it, “Fine, I’ve get rid it” he declared, looking around the bathroom to find something to capture the spider, but went into the bedroom and grabbed the glass that was in there before emptying it and careful caught the spider before covering the end up with of Darcy body scrub. 

Moving toward to the window, Darcy squeaked when he moved towards her with the spider in the hand before looking and giving her a look of exasperation, “Would you open the window, my hands are little full Darc” Brock told her, showing the glass to get his point across.

Darcy hesitantly moved to the window and open it before scurrying away to the bedroom, trying to be as far away as possible away from the monster. Once the spider was thrown out of the window, Brock locked it and headed back into the bedroom after placing the glass and body scrub down.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw Darcy in the middle of bed, “My hero” Darcy grinned at him, as he got back in the bed again, “You know your never more than 6 feet away from a spider, supposedly” He joked, but instead of laughing Darcy just buried herself in Brock side, who just chuckled before wrapping his arm around her waist before pressing a kiss in her forehead, “Don’t worry, I’ve protect you from these monster, maybe” he chucked again, wincing when he got smacked in chest.

“Asshole” Darcy muttered into his side, “I’ve scream or set the house on the fire” she commented with a shrug of her shoulder, “So you better be my hero or you won’t have a house left” she yawned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve always be your hero if you need me, I like my house not being burnt down” Brock commented back, before pulling the covers over them both and falling back to sleep.


End file.
